


PUPPY LOVE.

by delicatecherries



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Chapter Two because I'm in pain and need to write happy things, Richie is Eddie's secret admirer :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatecherries/pseuds/delicatecherries
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak has a secret admirer, but he hasn't a clue who it is.





	PUPPY LOVE.

**Author's Note:**

> First work on this account in a while! I proofread it but there's bound to be a lot of errors, so apologies for that. I saw Chapter Two last night and felt the need to write something positive so here it is! Yeehaw gay rights (P.S sorry this is short I promise I'll write longer stuff later if I ever settle on an insanely good idea but for now you have these short one-shots!)

It started as a letter in Eddie's mailbox every week, but gradually they grew to every other day, and then every single day. Always love letters. He usually fetched the mail for his mother, and that was why he had gotten to these letters first. All of the letters were anonymous, always written in blue ink and signed with a smiley face. Eddie never got these sorts of letters, which was why he was surprised when the first came.

Sometimes the letters were full of wannabe poetic prose, pretentious but at the same time written with emotion. Most of the time, though, they were little messages. "I love you" was written on every single one. Eddie kept them under his bed and read them every day. They filled him with so much happiness, so much joy, that he couldn't help but wonder who was writing them. When he finally told the rest of the Losers about the letters, Richie was the first to respond.

"You sure they're not from your mother, smartass?" He tried to rebuttal in his usual, humorous way, but it fell flat. It wasn't funny, nor clever.

"Why would she even do that?" Eddie had replied. Richie shut up after that, his face turning a deep shade of red. Eddie had assumed it was because the joke fell flat, so he ignored it and changed the subject.

On one particular day, Eddie had a cold, and his mother forced him to stay home. It was late May, the end of school drawing nearer and nearer. The letters were still coming in full force. He lay on his bed all day and daydreamed about his secret admirer. He hoped she was pretty and nice, I mean, she had to be if she was sending letters to him... a goddamn Loser. Or maybe it was just a joke? A practical fucking joke. But Eddie hesitated at that thought. If it was a joke, why has it been going on for so long?

That's when he came up with an idea.

The letters always came before he rode home from school with the other Losers. All of them except Richie, who ever since school started has been riding home before the rest even got their bikes ready. It was odd, but Richie always acted oddly. Anyhow, since he was home from school, he could look out his window and see his admirer coming to the mailbox, with his room perfectly positioned at the front of the house. It was the perfect plan.

At around 2:50, the time school got out, he set himself upon his windowsill. He patiently waited for the girl of his dreams to come to the mailbox, where he would open the window and wave at her. She would wait for him to come outside, and when he did, they would embrace, and then...

Eddie saw Richie pull his bike up to the front of the house and stop his bike. He wasn't supposed to be here. Maybe he was coming over to check how Eddie was, with him not being at school and all? Yeah, probably.

Then he saw Richie take a letter out of his backpack and shove it into Eddie's mailbox. Eddie could feel his heart turn to ice. His secret admirer wasn't a beautiful girl, nor were they a girl at all.

Richie was his secret admirer.

Eddie's hands started shaking as he saw Richie unstop his bike and get on it again. He saw Richie turn his head back, and then forward again, then Richie looked up and saw Eddie in the window. Richie immediately froze. They both looked at each other with a look of disbelief on their faces, and then Richie quickly rode off.

Eddie collapsed on his bed and stared at the wall. What were these feelings in his chest? Anxiety, probably, but there was another emotion there. It felt good, but it also felt foreign. He had never felt this way before, but already he was scared of it.

Maybe it was love.

-

The next day, Eddie was allowed to go back to school, but packed with tons of unneeded medication. When he got to school, he saw Richie right before he got stopped his bike. This almost made Eddie crash into the school building. Richie was sitting on the steps of the school's back entrance, head in his knees. Eddie quickly stopped his bike and parked it, wanting to catch Richie before classes started. Yesterday had been a shock, but he finally knew what he had to say to him. He just hoped it wasn't too late. Eddie slowly walked to the steps.

"Richie," Eddie called to him. "I need to talk to you."

Hearing these words, Richie stood and tried to run into the school, but Eddie used up all his energy to run after him, catching and pulling the neck of his shirt.

"Please."

Richie relaxed and pulled Eddie off him. "What do you want? Wanna call me a fairy, a faggot, or whatever it is you like to call people like me?"

"No, Richie-"

"I fucking get it, okay?" Richie turned to face Eddie, eyes puffy from crying. "I get it if you want to beat the shit out of me. So go ahead and do it already, and maybe you can do it again later, throw me off the Kissing Bridge too, for good measure."

"Richie, I love you, okay?" Eddie practically yelled those words. He couldn't handle Richie saying that shit, especially because he knew that Richie was being serious.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"Because I swear if you are fucking with me I-"

"Richie I would rather die than lie to you about anything!"

Richie flinched at these words. The tone of Eddie's voice had turned low and whispery, almost as if he were afraid someone else would hear. But they were alone. Everyone was already inside. Eddie grabbed Richie's hand as gently as he could and smiled at him. Now, tears were pouring down his face. Alarmed, Richie held his thumb up to Eddie's face, wanting permission before doing anything. When Eddie nodded, Richie wiped the tears away.

"Not to be like one of those cheesy characters from one of those shitty movies, but you look really cute," Richie said, with Eddie surprised at how forward he was being. After a few seconds of processing these words, Eddie kissed Richie. It was a bad kiss, their noses crashing together and Eddie's lips barely reaching Richie's. Still, it felt right.

And then the bell rang.

"Oh, goddammit," Richie opened the door to the school. "All of this emotional bullshit made us late."

"I mean, I don't mind," Eddie smiled a little. "Wanna skip today?"

Richie smiled back. "Yeah."


End file.
